the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood is thicker than water ( Part 4 )
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Blood is thicker than water ( Part 4 ) 78 Comments The Fox The Fox @disqus_eqavLvmRDA 2 years ago can I just say how hard it is to draw floorplans that look ok? Like goddamn son, I like the challenge but my wrist needs a break y'know? Anyways, enough with me yapping, let's get back to sneaking! Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago • edited To their right was three choices; a staircase, a dead end hallway, and a small pathway into a dining room. Their left led to a kitchen. Utterson peered down both directions before turning to the kitchen. The kitchen was a small but functional one. It filled up its space well without being to crowded, though it could probably only fit two people at a time. A square table in its center, with a stove in the front and various cupboards and shelves surrounding it. A pantry sat to its right, its glass doors reveling meager food and materials. Stepping forward, Utterson investigated the various cupboards. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago ( Jekyll1886! ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis decided to examine the stove and its surroundings. People sometimes hid odd things under or behind stoves. He checked the undersides of the table and chairs as well. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago There was nothing in the cupboards besides dishes. Utterson sighed. All these dishes, pots and pans, mugs and glasses, and here it all was collecting dust. It just made Enfield's situation all the more desperate... He took a mental note of it, adding it to a list of things to do for Richard. Nothing noteworthy was found under the table or chairs but there was something inside the oven. It was all burnt up, hidden among the ancient ashes of past fires, but there were the burnt remains of a notebook, its spine all that was left. Utterson knelt down and looked in some of the lower cabinets. A mouse bolted out the moment he opened the little door, scampering across the floor and darting into a dark corner beneath the pantry. The lawyer stared for a bit then added poison to his list. Meanwhile, outside, the swift click of heels could be heard coming down the street. An ill-tempered grumbling accompanied it, like the distant roll of thunder. 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis carefully retrieved what remained of the notebook, gently blowing off excess ash while it was still within the oven so as not to leave behind any evidence of their snooping. He sensed a presence approaching, though it could have been anyone. "Just a quick word of warning, Gabriel--I do believe someone's headed down the street, though they may pass us by. Still, it might be better if we're nowhere near the front of the house." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson was about to ask how Lewis knew when the sound of heels grew closer. Looking to the window and Lewis, he remained where he was, listening closely to their entrance and hopeful exit. Whoever it was seemed to be a woman, her voice rough but feminine, and they were clearly upset with something, the occasional curse whispered under their breathe. She passed by the window and made her way to the front door. The sound of her fumbling with a key could be heard followed by a loud THUD. " Pour l'amour de la baise! " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Catching Utterson's meaning, Weir stealthily went to the side window and unlatched it, just in case they needed to beat a hasty retreat. The newcomer cursed at the front door. Lewis raised his brows in surprise and exchanged a look with Gabriel. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Dead silent, Utterson crept towards the open window. The woman sorted through a number of keys. She groaned, apparently unable to find the necessary key. Sighing, she leaned on the door only to fall into the house clumsily. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Lewis successfully stifled a laugh and kept an ear on the woman's movements. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " Bien sûr! Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas! Dieu diable! " She rolled over and dusted herself off, slamming the door with her foot. Her skirts were all uneven now and she could only do so much in her corset and let's not forget that he's not EVEN HERE PROBABLY AND-- Desirae huffed. She could choke Richard if he was here. Flustered, she strode into the living room and took a seat on sofa opposite of all the magazines. She rolled her eyes. If she had a franc for every mess she's seen, she'd be set for life. The woman fussed about her clothes, trying each way and that to fix them until giving up. " Visser. " Reaching back, she went ahead and undid the back of her dress. Slowly, she managed to strip the troublesome gown off, with only her corset and stockings. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Utterson couldn't tell what was happening. Was she here on an errand or was she sent here? And what was she even doing in there? He crept along the wall and managed to make his way to the hallway. He leaned out and immediately leaned back. His face turned bright reed and he covered his mouth to keep quiet. O-oh Lord... see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis looked at Utterson quizzically, wondering what he'd seen that could have made him turn such a shade. Quietly, Weir crept his way over, gesturing for Gabriel to back up so he could see for himself what was going on. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited The older man slipped back into the kitchen, letting Lewis peek into the living room. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to banish the sight from his mind. Utterson wasn't expecting her to be undressed like that! He wouldn't have dared to spy on her if that were the case. Shame burned in his chest. Today was certainly turning into one to remember... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis silently peered into the living room to see what all the fuss was about. His brows shot up. Oo-la-la! came the unbidden thought. Stifling a smirk, he eased back into the kitchen to rejoin Utterson. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The madame was laying on the sofa, curling her finger in a loose curl. She was clearly a woman of dubious employ. Everything from her dress to the way she lay indicated an unspoken knowledge of intimate relations. Not only that, but she was also graced with fine curves that caught the eye. This was partly maintained by her choice of dress, its back tightly tied. Her hair was loosely curled at the tip, dark brown in color, and her skin a shade of dark olive. Desirae stared the mound of magazines with growing disdain, mentally chewing an imagined Richard out for leaving her alone. She sat up to look for something to do when she noticed the fireplace going. A stare, a frown, then a snort. " Je pensais que le jour ne viendrait jamais. J'espère que leurs voleurs. Surtout depuis qu'il a laissé sa porte ouverte... " ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Utterson caught Weir's glance and made a motion for them to leave. They couldn't keep snooping, especially with a...woman dressed like that here now. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis overheard her. He soundlessly took out a small journal and a fountain pen from his waistcoat and jotted something down, then showed it to Gabriel: She knows we're here. She said she hopes we're thieves, as Richard left his door open. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson blinked. Taking the notebook, he wrote a reply. Should we leave then? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis shrugged, then took the book back and wrote: I suppose. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson read his reply and nodded. He climbing onto the counter and sat on the window seal. The rosebushes caught his clothes as he slid out into the outside, thorns getting stuck in his pants and coat. He checked to see if anyone was watching and signaled for Lewis to follow. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis climbed onto the counter and swiveled to place his feet out the window. He scooted until he was sitting on the sill, then slid down easily. He deftly closed the window with nary a sound. Disentangling himself from the rosebushes, he joined Gabriel. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson shook his head. " Oh goodness, that was a ride! " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis chuckled. "Wasn't it?" he agreed. "Want to stick around and see what happens when Richard returns?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Honestly, we shouldn't. " He looked down the street worried. " But I think we ought to. Just to see if he comes home safely. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Of course," agreed Lewis with a stifled smile and a serious nod. And, should we chance to overhear anything... "Shall we hide round the back, then? Or do you think these bushes will provide enough cover?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Around the back. I don't think these bushes will hide us all that well. Not to mention the thorns. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Agreed." The two went to the back of the place and waited. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited They went and took their place behind the house to wait. And wait they did. Hours passed, light turned to dark, and still no sign of Richard be seen nor felt. Soon, the street lights were lit followed by the nocturnal and the criminal began emerging. Utterson tried to keep busy. He dumped his pipe out, cleaned it, organized his pockets, worked on his french, worked on his french AGAIN, paced, counted the roses, anything to keep time from dragging, to keep his mind at bay... He watched as people walked the streets. It was hard to stay where he was. Every bone in his body wanted to run, to look in every nook and cranny and call out his name. There would be no peace in his heart so long as his cousin was still out and about, and even then, the state he would come back in.... No. He would come back fine. Enfield wouldn't try his luck doing-- Oh...Oh Lord... Utterson stepped back out of sight. It was Enfield, but not one he knew. Enfield dragged his feet down the street, a big dumb smile plastered on his face, his clothes ruffled and his collar loose. The stink of flowers clung to him and the touch of alcohol was everywhere. It was almost as if he were sleepwalking, his eyes glazed over like a like ice over a pond and his steps heavy with fatigue. The man was trying to whistle some cabaret tune when he appeared. All mental faculties were clearly absent as when he got to his door, he simply walked into it. *THUMP* He shook his head, leaning back as he tried to feel out his doorknob. Before he could find it, the door was thrown open and Desirae yanked him inside. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Utterson and Weir had taken turns keeping watch when one or the other needed to answer nature's call, but had otherwise stayed there the entire time. Lewis had busied himself with people-watching or making notes in his journal as the hours ticked by. He had grown rather hungry by the time Enfield finally showed himself. And what a sight Richard was. An opium-sot if I've ever seen one, Weir observed silently. Drunk, too, by the look of him. Lewis found a clean page in the journal and wrote: He's mixing alcohol with opium--decidedly not good. If he's not careful, it could stop his heart or his respiration. He handed the journal and pen to Gabriel. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson read his note and paused. His stomach curled as he suddenly imagined a dying Richard, clutched tight in the coils of drug induced dreams. He put his hand to his heart. That won't happen, not over his dead body. Taking the journal and pen, he wrote a reply. What then? How do we keep him from doing it? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Weir wrote back: I'd recommend detoxification as a first step. Unfortunately, as addicted as he seems to be, this will be a gradual process rather than a short one. His body's become dependent on the drugs. We'll have to decrease the dosage over time rather than cutting them off all at once--wean him off them. And we shall need a controlled environment for that. Lewis continued to listen to any goings-on in the house. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Inside the house, Desirae was chewing him out. " De toutes les choses que tu pourrais être, tu reviens comme ça ?! Je ne peux pas te croire Richard! Savez-vous combien de temps j'ai attendu ici pour que vous soyez le cul?!? LE FAITES VOUS!? " She dragged the barely conscious man into the reading room and threw him onto the fainting couch. Richard was hardly listening. He was staring up at her with glassy eyes, never once losing his intoxicated smile. Desirae continued ranting. " Tu veux que je vienne ici et que je sois assis pendant que tu es en train d'être dopé ?! À quoi ressemble-t-on, une servante!?! Et vous êtes là! Tout épais dans le crâne! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te supporte! Je ferais aussi bien de regarder un enfant! " She paused and rubbed her face. While she did that, Enfield made a feeble attempt to reach for her hand. The coquette saw this and slapped him away. " Non! NON! Pas après ce que tu m'as fait subir! " With a swift hand, she twisted his ear and stormed off into the kitchen. Enfield just smiled after her, leaning over and falling onto the cushions with a slight breathe. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Utterson blinked. He wrote back. House Arrest? see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis listened to the string of invective coming from the house and raised his brows...then smiled. He wrote: I think the lady of the house may just help us with that; she's so angry with him she's fit to be tied! 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited The lady mentioned was digging through his cupboards in search of a glass. " [ Dumb f*cking robbers. Didn't even take a plate! Stupid, STUPID, STUPID!! ] " She went to throw the glass down before stopping, taking a deep well needed breathe, and grit her teeth. " [ I'm FINE. This is FINE. EVERYTHING IS FINE. ] " Desirae took the cup and filled it with water. She sipped it herself before walking back to Richard. " [ Here. Drink it. ] " He lay there motionless. " [ Richard. DRINK. ]" Kneeling down, she forced his head up and, little by little, dripped it down. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A reply. The woman? How do you know she will? She might just reveal us to him. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago She's very angry with him, and worried to boot. I think she knows as well as we do where Richard's habits will land him. She's tending to him like a nurse or a nanny right now. She apparently supports him as well. She has to be growing tired of going through this again and again, I'd wager. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson frowned slightly. I can hear it too, but that doesn't prove anything. It's a little hard to believe you know all this by just listening. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago It's in her tone. And did you not hear her fetching water for him? Look...if you don't wish to show yourself, that's understandable. But I do think one of us could speak with her. It doesn't have to be now; it doesn't have to be you. But we've a possible ally here. It would be foolish to waste the opportunity. At the very least, one of us ought to follow her when she leaves--see where she goes. What do you think? 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Fine. Point taken. I most definitely want to be involved with helping him. We both go when we go to meet her. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Agreed. Should we do so now, or wait a bit? 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited gvhb k,. •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Wait. Unless you have other plans? Utterson thought for a moment. When we see her, should we ask how she knows him? Or no? ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Desirae sighed. She managed to get a quarter of the water down and still he barely moved. It was going to be a long night at this rate. She couldn't leave him like this but she knew that time was finite. Ultimately, she had places to be and if she was late there was h*ll to pay... Sometimes she wished she could just be a honest woman with an honest heart. Life would be so much easier for her...She'd be making money at a reasonable rate, she'd be able to keep it, she could walk around the regular folk and not be stared at.... That was the dream right there, and the reality right here. She brushed Enfield's hair back and felt his temperature. Not too hot, but too cold for her liking. Before Desirae could move, Richard's hand took hold of hers. His grip was so weak. It would only take a slight pull to dislodge him... But she stayed there, looking away from him. He pulled her hand to his cheek limply. She didn't fight it. Instead, she scooted closer and cradled his head. His eyes fluttered at her touch, his smile receding into a more content look. Desirae kissed him like a mother would a child. " [ What am I going to do with you... ] " see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Waiting it is, then. I suppose only if we offer how we know him in return. Tit for tat, as it were. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Ok. I'll remember that for later. He looked up at the house, its sudden silence worrying him. We do this Tomorrow then? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited That would be amenable, yes. We've stayed here so long... We may as well get a good night's rest before we do this. Lewis's stomach growled loudly at him. Chagrined, he added: And something to eat. He passed the book back to Utterson. I tend to get a bit...cranky otherwise, he thought to himself as the not-entirely-unbidden image of repeatedly ramming Enfield's head into a wall came to mind. That won't do. ... Though maybe I'll dream of it tonight, he thought with a heady sense of anticipation, already devising ways the dream might go, what might be done to Enfield--not due to anything this Enfield had done, of course, but his counterpart in another dimension. Then again, he reasoned, why confine it to a dream? After all, a mis-aimed revenge was better than none at-- He caught himself. Winced. Utterson. I am here for Utterson, not petty glorious, misdirected vengeance. Yet even as he thought he'd made the vow, his mind played Devil's Advocate, reasoning this wasn't even the same Utterson; what did he think he was playing at here? Yet the counterpoint was that if Enfield was close enough to be considered a target, Utterson was close enough to warrant aid. Besides which, Gabriel was still his friend--his genuine friend--in this dimension, and he'd do anything he could for a true friend. He mentally stepped back to take stock of his own internal state before this back-and-forth went any further. Food, he concluded. I need food. Now. see more 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Then let's go. Handing the journal, he got up and peeked into the street. He stepped out swiftly and waved for Lewis to followed. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was a short walk to the nearest restaurant. They didn't wait long to be seated at a small table. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago They ordered from the menu, received their drinks, and awaited their meal. Weir went through his wine altogether too quickly, and ordered another, hoping to calm himself. As it was, he was unable to stop his knee from bouncing or his fingers from drumming on his lap for long. He tried to keep his focus on Gabriel, but his attention kept wandering elsewhere in the restaurant--every new sound, scent, or arrival of a customer a momentary distraction. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago His friend watched with growing concern as Lewis fidgeted restlessly. Utterson kept quiet, sipping his wine while he tried to figure out what had his companion so worked up. His brow furrowed as he pondered all possible situation, all of them ending on him at some point. He had been a little rude in doubting Lewis earlier, and he had said to stay and wait for Emerson to come home... It had been worth the time sure, but.... The lawyer coughed and tried to catch Weir's attention. " Lewis, are you...upset about earlier? About my second-guessing you? I didn't mean to be so rude. I was just apprehensive is all... " Utterson swirled his drink to distract himself. " You have more of an understanding of Richard's situation so I shouldn't have been so dismissive. You understand, right? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Pardon?" said Lewis, his attention arrested by Utterson. Belatedly, his mind registered Gabriel's words. "Oh! No, I... I'm not upset at all. I do understand. You've done nothing wrong, nothing at all," he insisted with a wave of his hand. "I just...find myself at times a bit distractible--as well as unsettled--if I've not eaten recently. A quirk of physiology," he said in a self-effacing manner as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "That's all." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Ah, I see! " He rubbed his neck with a snicker. " That sounds troublesome. I can imagine long days can be hard to get through. I used to have an aunt like that. She got sour when she hadn't eaten. " Utterson smirked. " In the end, someone was hen pecked until she had something. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago He laughed self-consciously as he contemplated stabbing the waiter in the eye with a fork. "I'm afraid it's much the same with me..." he said with a grin which would have bordered on mad had he not stifled his emotions as much as he could. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Then let me save us both the trouble. " Waving a waiter over, he order a small plate of bread and cheese for Lewis. It was only a few moments before they returned with just that, a brioche bun with cut of Abbaye de Belloc. Utterson thanked him before pushing the plate to Lewis. " Here we are. All yours! " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago He looked at Utterson. "Thank you," he managed before diving into the cheese plate. He practically inhaled it, it vanished so quickly! He took a sip of wine. Then a breath in and out. Calm, he advised himself. It was much easier now he had something in his stomach. "That...was much needed. Apologies for my table manners, or lack thereof," he said sheepishly. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He blinked wide eyed, surprised the sudden burst of energy, then laughed. " Goodness! You almost ate the plate there! " Weir apologized. " Oh, no worries! I've seen worse manners. Just warn me next time so I can pull my hands back. Wouldn't want to loose a finger by accident. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis guffawed at that. "Duly noted," he said with an amused smile. Another sip. "It's been some time since I did a stake-out," he explained. "I should have brought some chestnuts or biscuits with me. I'll make certain to tomorrow, just in case." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " And if you don't, I will. " Utterson leaned into his palm. " Speaking of tomorrow, Are we going to do the same thing? Or are we going to meet the miss? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Utterson's statement drew a chuckle from Weir. Gabriel spoke further. "I suppose we could do a bit of the former and then switch to the latter if it doesn't look like anything different or interesting is going to happen," Lewis suggested. "How does that sound?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Sounds like a plan. " He nodded and leaned back, drinking his wine till their meals came. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago The food arrived just as Lewis finished his second glass. They dined well that night. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago After they finished eating, they headed back to the hotel and had a well deserved night of rest. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Morning came all the quickly but Utterson didn't complain. He went through his morning ritual before leaving with Lewis to get breakfast and start their next stake out. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis remembered to buy some chestnuts, which he gladly pocketed, on their way to Enfield's house. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited They had a pleasant walk to Enfield's house, taking in the calm casual feeling of Paris before reaching the dreary household. Settling back into position, the two lay in wait, watching and listening for signs of life. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ As it would seem, Desirae was also doing the same for radically different reasons. She was nestled in a blanket she managed to find from upstairs, watching Enfield sleep, waiting for him to wake up. It was an awful wait. His breathe was so faint she thought he was still, and often she would put her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. She had even thrown a bed sheet over him and stayed the night, looking after him in between catnaps. It would be mid morning soon, and she would have to leave. Desirae huffed irritably. Why did Richard have to do this on her busy days? How did he expect to get any better if the one person who could help him had to leave him unattended? Did he even think about how much time she spent helping him out of hangovers and highs? ....... Did he even care? A shake of the head. He wouldn't call her if he didn't want her there. Her spine popped as she stretched and got up. She went over to where she had left her dress and slipped it back on, brushing off any lint that may have gotten on it. A double check in the mirror and she was off, checking on Richard on last time before stepping out the front door. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis waited till she was down the street a bit before following after her, trusting Gabriel to do the same. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson did just that. He followed after him, closer than the day before. Since she wasn't likely to know who he was, he figured he could risk tracking closer to Lewis. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ There was nothing Desirae hated more than walking through the city. All she got was familiar leers and ugly glares, as though she was target to be hit. She was pretty sure no matter how she went, all they'd see was another wretch, another siren calling to weak-hearted man, another rack walking the streets... Just another broad with no place to call home except another body. Perhaps that was why she some affection for her work. For all the misery and disgust it brought, there was a satisfaction to it. Knowing that people weren't all they made themselves to be, that they would turn it all around at the drop of a hat....And only she and they knew. That's why she smiled at every glare, every sultry look. It's because she knew how to rock their world and they would have themselves to blame. Desirae bore all of the attention with smile, making her way through all the streets to finally arrive at an opulent cabaret, placed just between the proper and the impoverished. Following a nearby alley, she made her way to the back of the building and walked inside. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago As he and Utterson followed, Weir observed the various reactions people had to the woman in question. He noted, too, her gait and bearing, as well as her underlying emotions and energy. He watched her vanish round the rear of the cabaret. Ah, he thought. That does explain it. "Care to take in a show?" he quietly suggested to Gabriel. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " A show? " Despite his age, he never went near a cabaret before. Necessarily, he had just thought they were glorified brothels with the facade of a show palace. Everything he had heard from others really didn't make them sound any better either. Utterson put a fist to his mouth in thought. " Do I have too? Or can you just enter without seeing one? " He was genuinely curious, though if he could avoid it, he would. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Well, seeing the show would be the most straightforward option," stated Weir. "Alternatively, we could attempt to sneak in the rear door or perhaps a window." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The lawyer weighed his options. The more he thought about it the more it clear that he had to go in. " I...I guess I'll go in then. " Utterson readjusted his hat and straightened out his coat. He stood straight, presentable in the odd lawyerly fashion, and stepped forward. " I am going. I don't know how keep from watch the show but I'll try. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Lewis smiled fondly at his friend. "Gabriel," he assured, "'tis only one show. It will not corrupt you utterly, even if you do look. "Enjoy the art, the aesthetics, the...novelty. "Or, if you can find no enjoyment in it, bear in mind what circumstances some of these women must have endured to come to a life like this. If it truly bothers you, advocate for suffrage when you get back to London. Arguably, if women had the vote, they might not be forced into such desperate straits." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " W-well... " Utterson stammered as he tried to find his words. " I j-just...There's no...Someone like me... and the i-implications of it...I'm a lawyer a-and... It's not like I've ever truly been to a c-cabaret a-and... " A blush colored his cheeks. " I-I'm sorry. I'm just a old man. This is all so new to me... " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Have no fear; there's no need for apologies," Lewis reassured. "Besides," he said with a knowing smile, "I'd wager half the people in there are doctors or lawyers or other professionals taking in a show on the sly." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " I-I wouldn't doubt it. Don't quote me but I could say the same for a number of my colleagues. " He laughed ruefully. " You wouldn't believe how many secrets I know. Then again, maybe you can. " Utterson smiled then stepped forward. " Nevertheless, we have a show to watch. Or rather, you do. " A chuckle. " I'll have to find some way to survive. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Lewis laughed, and the two of them set off They entered the cabaret and paid the fee. Their seats were toward the back, but not so far back as to be seated next to any man likely to get friendly with himself during the show. They ordered and received drinks. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson couldn't keep from glancing around restlessly, his heel tapping against the floor. Though it wasn't overt, his drink betrayed his shivering, its contents just barely quivering. The sign a little ways back said the show would start in ten minutes. It was a dance number, something involving a number of women from what he could gather. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis leaned in to speak with Gabriel. "We'll be fine," Weir said just barely loud enough for Utterson to hear him amidst the din of myriad conversations going on around them. "Once the last act is underway, we can excuse ourselves, seemingly to the loo, and work our way backstage." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Last act. Last act. Last. Act. " He repeated this to himself, sinking into his seat and pulling his hat over his face. His heart was racing but he was going to stay. He WAS going to stay and he WAS going to meet this mystery woman and they were all going to go BACK and CHECK on Richard. No backing out now. Wait it out and it'll be over. Utterson pulled a brave face and sat up as straight as he could manage. He sipped his drink with a quiet resolve. " Last act. Then we leave. " He kept this up during the rest of the wait, stopping when the lights dimmed and the Master of Ceremonies stepped up. ~" [ Ladies and Gentlemen, Please bring your best applause for our first act of the day, our very own FABULOUS DANCERS! Everybody! Welcome to the stage, THE ONE AND ONLY MORNING ROSES! ] "~ 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago The Morning Roses and the acts that followed went by until, at last, it was time for the final act. Lewis glanced at Gabriel and then rose from his seat, making his way down the side aisle to the nearby hallway. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago It was surprisingly pleasant in all circumstances. Aside from the first act, everything else seemed pretty normal? It wasn't quite the debauched show he had imagined. There were the obvious appeals to baser instincts, but those were mostly within the dance segment. The rest was Interesting to say the least. There had been an actor in a one man play, two comedians in a skit about chasing woman who turned out to be a simple fox, even some magic tricks from an Illusionist between acts. He didn't know if it was a wish come true or simply a good streak of luck, but it had made for a nice time. In the end, he found himself wishing for more, though in thinking that, he remembered what these places usually are and for what he did like, there would be more he didn't like. Utterson followed Lewis up reluctantly, taking in the last act, a woman singing the french national anthem, La Marseillaise. Once she and the stage were out of view, he turned to Lewis. " So how do we go about going into the backrooms? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Come with me," said Lewis quietly. "And walk confidently. "You are an investor. You think some of the acts you've seen here tonight might play well in London and are interested in working with the staff--and me, your translator and business associate--to accomplish just that." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " G-got it! " He went about and tidying himself up, attempting to look like a proper investor. Once he was finished stood straight and followed Lewis, rehearsing the act in his head. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Feel free to speak in English all you like for your role. Gives us credibility." They reached the end of the hallway, where a burly man stood outside a door. Lewis conversed with him in French, back and forth, then turned to Utterson. "He would like to know which theater in London we are considering. I take it you're still in favor of the Royalty Theatre in Soho, as we earlier discussed?" 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy